


Just Kitten

by UrbanMermaid



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 is a jerk, Other, cats saving lives, practical joke, zen has a very large closet apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 23:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrbanMermaid/pseuds/UrbanMermaid
Summary: The gang has to hide in a closet while a killer lurks outside....or do they?





	Just Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> This is a purely ridiculous, heavy dialogue story that I made from a dialogue prompt. Enjoy :)

“Okay look, we can get out of this.” Seven said. Everyone looked at him skeptically from the inside of Zen’s rather large closet.

“How?” Jumin asked, sitting in one of the two chairs like he belonged there and wasn’t bothered at all with their current predicament. 

“He’s had multiple opportunities to kill any of us, well, besides me, my security is the best-”

“Seven, not the time.” MC said.

“Right. Anyways, we know he’s had opportunities to kill MC, Jumin and Jaehee, but he hasn’t and there is one connecting factor in all three of those instances.”

“Which is?” Jaehee asked.

“Ellie.”

“What?” Zen said, “What does that furball have to do with anything?”

“She was there every time. He obviously likes her and can’t bare to kill in front of her.” Seven said, as if it were obvious.

“Seven has a point, and Elizabeth the 3rd is rather charming.” Jumin replied thoughtfully.

“Let me get this straight. You’re willing to risk all of our lives on the hunch that a psychopathic killer might have a soft spot for your cat?” Zen said, looking from Seven to Jumin, hoping he had heard wrong. 

“How is that going to help us? Ellie isn’t here.” Yoosung piped up. 

“I’ve thought that through. We just have to meow like Ellie and pretend she’s here.” Seven grinned. 

“We’re doomed.” Jaehee whispered. 

“No, Yoosung can do it.” Seven said.

“What?” Yoosung asked, looking petrified. 

“He would sound the cutest, and we all know that you make the best cat noises-” Seven said.

“No, we don’t all know. Besides, it was a school play in middle school and I told you to delete the video you found.” Yoosung shot back.

“We are trapped in Zen’s closet with a killer in the house and your best plan right now is to have Yoosung meow at him?” MC asked, exasperation creeping into her voice. 

“It’s worth a shot. If he can get the sound exactly right, he could charm him just like my Elizabeth could.” Jumin said. 

“I reiterate, we’re doomed.” Jaehee said as Zen sat down on the other chair, head in his hands. Reluctantly, everyone looked at Yoosung. Yoosung took a deep breath and let out a small meow. It only took a few seconds before the door flew open, causing everyone to scream. The figure stepped further into the closet and suddenly flipped on the light. 

“Did you get what you wanted or do I have to continue sending notes and breaking into places on your behalf?” Saeren asked boredly. Everyone was still in shock before they took in the fact that Seven was laughing hysterically. 

“I got you guys good.” He said, wiping tears from his face. Jaehee just shook her head before walking out of the closet. 

“You had someone break into our houses so that you could pull an elaborate prank?” Jumin asked. 

“Yeah. I also wanted to check everyone’s security systems. They need some work.”

“And you let us believe that someone was trying to kill us…again.” MC said. Seven just continued to laugh, not noticing everyone looking at one another. 

“I don’t know about the rest of you but I could go for a drink. “Zen said, standing up and grabbing a coat. 

“Let’s all go. My treat.” Jumin said. 

“Don’t flaunt your money around,” Zen said, pushing past him,“Let’s go, MC.” 

Seven was just beginning to recover, pushing off from the wall he had been slumped on. 

“Zen, does this door open outwards?” MC asked, pausing to watch Seven get his composure.

“Yeah, why?” She looked towards the large chair beside his bed. He smirked as he caught on and together they shut the door and pulled the chair in front of it. 

“Guys! Come on. It was a joke!” Seven’s muffled voice called, fist pounding on the door, “Come on little brother, help me out.”   
Saeren was looking at the door with a small smirk on his face, failing at looking uninterested. 

“Coming to dinner?” MC asked him, catching his attention. He nodded once and left the room. 

“Hey, come on. Yoosung! Don’t leave me in here!” 

“We’ll be back in a few hours.” Jumin called, catching MC’s elbow and leading her out the door.

“Do not mess up my closet!” Zen called, following behind them. They left with Seven’s muffled yelling in the background. They all knew he wouldn’t be there long and that he probably had eight video copies of what had happened, but it felt good to know that they could get him back somehow.


End file.
